


Rollercoaster

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sokka proposed, but what else is new, katara is trying to get Zuko to wear a dress, proposal mentions, sokka pleads, zuko is weak, zuko said ‘no bitch’, zuko says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko says no.It doesn’t work.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 135





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to eat a maple leaf today.
> 
> Switch things up from yesterday.
> 
> Gotta say not as sweet as you would think.

“No.”

“Zuko-”

“I refuse.”

“Please?”

“Period.”

“Come on!”

“End of conversation.”

***

Not the end of the conversation.

Zuko shrieks and clings onto Sokka as the roller coaster drops.

Sokka whoops loudly as they drop again.

“How did you convince me?” Zuko hisses as they start climbing again.

“Because you love me more than you fear roller coasters,” Sokka coos.

Zuko sends him a death glare.

“I promised to tell Katara to not plan our wedding,” Sokka sulked.

Zuko nods.

Katara was trying to convince him to wear a dress since it complimented his petite body figure very well.

Sokka agreed.

He was a sucker for Zuko in a dress.

But he was now going to die trying to tell Katara not to plan the wedding.

“Sokka, there won’t be a wedding if this thing doesn’t end soon,” Zuko threatens.

Sokka snorts. “Please. We both know you would be willing to put on a dress and makeup if it meant we could be together.”

Zuko flushes. “Sokka, that is not the- Jesus fucking Christ I’m gonna die.”

They were at the top of the hill and the drop was huge.

Zuko closes his eyes as it builds suspense with the ride staying deadly still.

Suddenly, he feels a hand grasp his.

He opens one eye to see Sokka holding his hand, the one with his engagement ring shining brightly on.

Sokka smiles at him and it’s the same smile he gave when he proposed.

Zuko relaxes slightly but can’t for long as the ride suddenly free falls.

“SOKKA, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH, WE’RE BREAKING UP!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
